Basilisk
Basilisk is a Prime and the Co-creator of Villain.net. He is the former genetic twin of Jake Hunter and most recently Pete Kendall. After "leaving" Villian.net, he began to plot revenge against the Council of Evil, however, after his plans were thwarted by he then protege Jake Hunter, he attempted to destroy both Villain.net and Hero.com. He is presumed dead after he battled the Hero Pete, n which they were both bathed in Raw Superpowers. Appearance Basilisk‘s appearance prior to attaining powers is unknown, however afterwards he develops Neon blue eyes and skin the Colour, texture and strength of stone. He is Tall and muscular. Basilisk’s traditional attire is battle armor and a black cape with a hood that conceals his face entirely. Underneath his hood, Basilisk takes on the physical appearance of the last person who’s DNA he absorbed albeit with metal plating and scaring. Prior to the events of Hero.com Virus attack, Basilisk bore the appearance of Jake Hunter, but during the Virus Attack, he takes the appearance of Pete. Biography Background Basilisk was born and raised in Hungary. At a very young age Basilisk left the hut he lived in to watch shooting stars, one of those stars leaked radiation that mutated his body instantly granting him superpowers. Shortly after this event Basilisk accidentally killed his father. This was the birth of his villainous carrier and the birth of Basilisk. At some point in time Basilisk joined the Council of Evil, while working for them he aided in the theft of the Hero.com website and several powers. He was also tasked with understanding how the website worked as well as improving it. During this time Basilisk developed a way of making the newly created Villain.net website‘s powers more potent than the hero.com counterparts, however, this lead to the deaths of those who used them as their bodies couldn’t contain the raw energy of the powers. To counter this effect, Basilisk integrated his own healing powers into the system thus healing the bodied of those who download the powers so as to avoid death. During his time with the Council, Basilisk uses Jake Hunter as an involuntary blood donor in order to revitalize his abilities. After this, he claims to have spend his time molding Jake into the person is was at the beginning of the series. Basilisk eventually “Left” the council due to disagreements over the Councils rules and regulations on super Villain activities. Council of Evil (Book) Virus Attack Powers and Abilities Basilisk is a Prime who gained his powers through exposure to radiation from a shooting star: * Petrifying Gaze: Upon direct eye contact Basilisk can cause the body of another being to turn to stone, the process is described as “the victims limbs becoming in ready league stiff and cold” and is shown to be painful. * Flight: Basilisk has the power to fly without any outside assistance. * Energy Blasts: Basilisk has demonstrated the ability to release powerful bursts of energy from his hands. * Super Strength: Basilisk has shown Strength beyond that of the average human, being able to lift a fully grown adult with little effort. * Stone Physiology: Basilisk’s Body is the colour, texture and constitution of Stone, this acts as a powerful defense. Basilisk can suffer bullet shots directly to the body and come away with only slight grooves in his body. * Regeneration: Basilisk possesses a regenerative healing factor allowing him to recover from severe wounds in a matters of minutes. This ability allows basilisk to survive powerful attacks and continue fighting. However, after a certain amount of time this healing power will begin to weaken and Basilisk must refresh It by absorbing DNA. Basilisk’s healing power was so powerful, it was used within the Villain.net system to prevent users from dying from over exposure. ** Longevity: Thanks to his Regeneration ability Basilisk doesn’t physically age thus allowing him to live for centuries without dying of old age. * DNA Absorption: Basilisk’s most powerful ability is his power to absorb DNA through physical contact, this refreshes Basilisk’s abilities and re-energies his regeneration ability. This act also results in Basilisk’s DNA and appearance changing to match that of the person who’s DNA he absorbed. Basilisk has noted that the younger the donor the longer the effects of the absorption lasts. Trivia * Although Basilisk’s age is never specified there are several hints towards it: ** Firstly, Basilisk states that he received his powers prior to the word radiation being imagined, this means that he was born Prior to 1896, the date radiation was first definitively discovered. ** Secondly, he states that he wouldn’t understand his powers for centuries which means he is over 200 years old since he claims to have lived multiple centuries. Category:Villain Category:Council of Evil Member Category:Basilisk’s Team Member Category:Prime Category:Presumed Deceased Character Category:Male Character